


Snowball War

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go downhill while shoveling up that huge storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball War

**Author's Note:**

> Based on true events.

Kristen and I drew the short straws, being forced to shovel the snow outside of the WWE HQ.

She'd told me to stop humming to myself at least twenty times already. I was bored! These sidewalks were soooo boring. I needed something fun to do.

That's when I got hit in the back of the head with a snowball, most of it falling down my shirt and making me drop my shovel. I turned slowly, coming to see Kristen holding her shovel confidently, with Dean and Seth at her flanks. Dean was already making another snowball.

I smirked, crossing my arms. "Now, that's no fair. Ganging up on me like that? I didn't even have time to build a fort."

Dean stopped, standing up straight again and considering it. Until, of course, he got hit in the face.

Stardust stood by the door, smirking wildly and running to my side. "The war has just begun!" Then he bolted off, back toward the parking lot where a few cars waited to be used as barricades.

I smirked and laughed, following after him. "Run! They're coming!"

\-----

This was war.

I hid behind a big pickup truck, peeking around it occasionally to check if the coast was clear. There were only a handful of vehicles parked here, just enough for the five of us to hide.

Wait. Six. Roman reigns showed up seemingly out of nowhere behind me, pressing a finger to his lips and making a hugeass freaking snowball, then made a motion that meant frizzy bangs. Then to the right side of his head. Dean and Seth? I dunno, probably gonnah turn on his brothers. That'll be fun to watch.

A noise to my right. Crunching snow. I turned to see my attacker, getting a snowball straight to the face. And it _burned,_ holy crap. I wiped the snow and ice away, a small rock falling into my hand, followed by a few drops of blood. Shit.

"Oh god, was that in there?! I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen!" I looked up to see Stardust crawling toward me, already holding a handful of snow to press to my face. He looked so concerned.

I laughed, waving it off as nothing. Felt like my damned nose was on fire, though. "No, no, it's f-- nn...?" He pressed the snow to my nose anyway, pouting at me.

We stayed like that for a while, him trying to fix my nose while the Shield boys went on with their snowball fight.

And then we had some dumped on us. I actually screamed.

"RAGE! AGAINST THE FALLING OF THE SNOW!" Kristen laughed and shook the rest of the snow off her coat, running off before I could get up and smack her.

Here's hoping she'd slip on some ice.


End file.
